Loupa
|alias = Loopy The Beast Lapis |job = Bandit Escape artist |nature = Naughty |trait = Impetuous and silly |alignment = Chaotic Evil |ability = Illusion |moves = |affiliation = Team LALALA }} Loupa is an unhinged and depraved Zoroark illusionist who belongs to the outlaw trio of Team LALALA. She is a flighty and dimwitted pleasure-seeker who romanticizes abuse and actively seeks out trouble. Although she seldom strays far from Linda's side, she is inclined to undermine the bandit leader's plans and leave them both black-and-blue for amusement's sake. Oftentimes her malice and her stupidity are difficult to differentiate, so she is called Loopy by her partners in crime. History Loupa's earliest days are unknown to any but herself, as are the identities and fates of her parents. Alone in the world, the young Zorua eventually found residence at the same orphanage where a Sandile named Lemba had recently been accepted. She was quiet at first. About one week after her entry, Loupa began to show a mischievous streak. She used her illusions to play mean tricks on her fellows and their caretakers, cuing only Lemba in on her devilry. The impressionable Sandile found Loupa funny for the most part, and they became friends. Together they broke bedtime and defied all other kinds of authority. Shortly afterward, the Buneary Linda began to frequent the streets in an effort to stand distinct from her siblings. She found the urchins at the orphanage, including Loupa, and ingratiated herself among them. Thus, the terrible trio began. Loupa was content to defer to Linda for leadership because her own plans amounted to little more than teasing her neighbors with increasing nastiness. She became unadoptable, but she did not care. United with two friends in contempt for authority and desire for mischief, Loupa was content to stand alongside them. However, Linda had greater ambitions. She pushed herself and her friends to evolve so that they might have power to back their schemes and whims. Loupa was soon enchanted with the idea of strength enough to cast aside all rules and authority, and she followed Linda's program. As they grew up, they convened whenever and wherever they could to discuss their antisocial desires. Loupa's wishes grew darker as she fantasized about how unstoppable they would be as a team. At first, it was world domination that was on Loupa's mind. Her sights changed when Linda evolved into a beautiful Lopunny one day. The adolescent Zorua's fantasies became more amorous, and her own drive to evolve escalated significantly. Her trickery became more ribald and meaner yet. Lemba's subsequent evolution to Krokorok only compounded her longing. Loupa finally achieved evolution when she dropped a shelf on a caretaker's head in a bratty fit. She was evicted the next morning. Nevertheless, she was thrilled to bits over her newly transformed body. Her fantasies appeared to be within reach at last, and she was quick to find Linda and bust Lemba out. They were ready to hit the road as the unruly Team LALALA. Since then, Loupa has been a brutish evildoer. What she lacks in wits she makes up for in raw talent, being a masterful illusion-weaver and an increasingly proficient escape artist. Her role is tantamount to keeping the team out of jail, but she has been known to bungle a job just for kicks. When Linda declared Team LALALA the archenemy of Team Baywatch, Loupa singled out Lulu as the object of her malicious intent. Personality Loupa is a danger to herself and her surroundings at all times. She espouses lawless abuse and acts upon her every whim. When she is not hurting or demeaning someone else, she is usually daydreaming about just that; alternatively, she takes no small amount of twisted pleasure in seeing hurtful treatment befall herself and her friends at the hands of other rogues. She is salacious and overt in her whims, and she seldom settles until she possesses what she wants or else finds violence in which to partake. In her spacious mane, Loupa keeps instruments both practical and sinister—lockpicks, files, twine, at least one burlap sack, a spice tin, a notebook, and even a nightstick. Although Linda remains in charge, her Mega Evolution has left her susceptible to Loupa's wanton influence. They seem to share a vague and uncommitted romantic partnership in which Loupa is happy to roll over. Nevertheless, Loupa's destructive whims are so insensitive that she frequently thrusts her comrades into danger for gratification—whether she is contemplating the brazen Linda's beat-down or the quieter Lemba's abduction, it is all play to her. Although Loupa is virtually without morals, she does show some sympathy towards persons of similar taste and persons of ill intent. Those who defy authority and abide by their own wishes are the first to earn her trust, though she rarely proves trustworthy in return. She is gullible but confident in her ability to deceive others in kind. Ironically, Loupa is very astute when it comes pointing out the flaws in Linda's plans, though she often opts to withhold her objections. This begs the question of how much common sense she really has. It is improbable yet distinctly possible that her disdain for orthodoxy extends to the idea of common sense itself; more likely is that she has a keen eye for others' weaknesses but not their strengths. Category:Female characters Category:Chaotic characters Category:Evil characters Category:Dark-types Category:Team LALALA